Back on Earth
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: The Crow using Final Fantasy 7 characters. Because somethimes.......love is stronger than death.


Back on Earth  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
  
Chapter one  
Memorium  
  
Warning: This fanfic is kind of depressing. By kind of I mean very. And by depressing   
I mean that I am not to be held responsible for any suicides that occur as a result of   
reading this fic.  
  
Authors note: This fanfic is not directly based on FF7 but is rather a spin off.  
You may find that many character's roles change. Minor characters may become  
major characters and major characters may only have bit parts and some are entirely out of  
character. But don't take it from me. Read on and enjoy this fun filled suicidaly depressing   
bloodbath.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
People once believed that a crow carries the soul to the land of the dead. But  
sometimes a terrible sadness is carried with that soul. And sometimes just sometimes  
the crow can bring the soul back to set the wrong things right. Because sometimes   
love is stronger than death.  
  
In the city of Midgar sadness is the norm. But two people find happiness in their love.  
In sector six standing out of makeshift housing is one beautifully kept house. Leaning against   
an inside wall by the door is a large sword rust from disuse. The house is empty for the moment.  
  
A girl enters. She is wearing pink and is in her early twenties. She is carrying a  
flower basket. There are no flowers in it. It is however filled with one gill bills.  
The girl sets the basket down and begins to tidy up the house.   
  
(A young man with spiky blond hair enters.)  
Cloud: Aeris I'm home.  
Aeris: Oh, Cloud how was work? You're a bit late.  
Cloud: Yeah, I put in some overtime today. Man I'm tired. If only I had made soldier I   
wouldn't have to worry about money. Then I could buy you that ring.  
Aeris: I don't care about that. If you joined soldier you would have to travel and then we   
couldn't be together. The mako reactor is a good enough job. It's honest work. And I don't   
care about the ring either. So long as we get married I'll be happy.  
Cloud: Well it's too late to argue because I should have enough gill by the time I get   
my next paycheck. And I won't let you talk me out of it. You deserve that much.   
Aeris: Cloud you're too good to me. I'm going to get spoiled.  
Cloud: It's the least I can do to repay you for falling in love with a nobody like me.   
You deserve the world and I know I can't give that to you but I'll do all I can to make you happy.  
Aeris: Cloud you're what makes me happy.  
(There is a knock at the door. Aeris opens the door. A man in black with long white hair  
is there.)  
Aeris: Oh, Sephiroth nice to see you. Please come in.  
(Sephiroth enters and sits down.)  
Cloud: Hey, Sephiroth what brings you here?  
Sephiroth: I just wanted to visit my best friend and his bride to be.  
Aeris: How kind of you. Even after you made first class Soldier you still take time out to   
see your old friends. Can I offer you some coffee?  
Sephiroth: Yes please. You know many of the third classes wanted me to go drinking with them.  
But I would rather spend time here. They only pretend to like me because I'm an elite fighter.  
We grew up together.  
Cloud: Man, how do you stay so modest? If I were half as good as you I'd be rubbing everyone's   
noses in it.  
Sephiroth: Shinra politicians do all the bragging. But I don't want to talk about work. How   
about you? Have you been all right? And how's Aeris?  
Cloud: She doesn't want me to spend too much money on her but I always insist. And Guess what.  
I have enough for the ring. Now I don't have to put the wedding off any longer. And I expect   
to see you there. As my best man obviously.  
Sephiroth: I...I'm honored. Why me.  
Cloud: (sarcastically) Hmmm. Well is it that you're my best friend in the world or that  
the other choice was Biggs who would get arrested as soon as he showed up.  
Sephiroth: But I didn't here that last part. Besides, I don't want to waste my time looking  
for Avalanche members. They're harmless.  
(Aeris enters the room with three cups of coffee)  
Sephiroth: Ah, thank you. So do you intend to keep working once you're married? I mean the   
streets are so dangerous.   
Aeris: I'm used to the slums. I've lived here all my life. I couldn't bear to be shut up in  
the house all day.  
Cloud: Some day Aeris I'm going to get us out of the city. Just wait. You'll love Nibbleheim.  
Aeris: I'm looking forward to it.  
(Sephiroth finnishes off his coffee)  
Sephiroth: Well, I have to be going. I'll see you at the wedding.  
(Sephiroth steps out. He walks slowly at first then begins running and stops some distance from  
the house)  
Sephiroth: I don't care what President Shinra says I just can't do it.  
(Back at the house)  
Aeris: My he left in quite a hurry.  
Cloud: He seemed worried about something. But then again he's always been a little high strung.  
I wonder if it had anything to do with the recent explosion at reactor number two.  
  
(Later at Shinra tower)  
Tseng: Sephiroth how could you be such a coward. (slaps sephiroth)  
Sephiroth: Can't you pick someone else? Cloud is a loyal employee and a good friend. He's   
done nothing wrong.  
Tseng: I'm starting to think that your loyalties are misplaced.   
Sephiroth: No, I just...  
Tseng: You're too soft Sephiroth. If I were ordered to kill one of my own men I wouldn't   
hesitate for a minute.  
Sephiroth: But why cloud? Why can't it be someone else.  
Tseng: How should I know? I'm just following orders myself.  
(Enter Rufus)  
Rufus: I'll tell you why. Because the Shinra can't admit that our security was lax enough to  
let some avalanche members waltz in and plant a bomb in one of our reactors. It has to be   
someone who knows everything there is to know about the reactors and Cloud fits the description.  
We Need to send a message to the public. Mistrust is rising. The people's need for justice  
has to be satisfied whether it's the right man or not.  
Sephiroth: I am sorry sir.  
Rufus: Well, don't let it happen again.  
Sephiroth: Yes sir. (Begins to leave)  
Rufus: Oh, and to make sure you don't mess up this time I'm sending Tseng with you.  
  
Later a few floors down.  
Elaina: Tseng you're not going through with this are you? Turks are not assassins.  
Tseng: A good Turk does what he's told.  
Elaina: That isn't what you told me.  
Tseng: Well, it is now.  
  
The next night. Sephiroth enters Cloud's house followed by Tseng and Rude.  
Cloud: Sephiroth why did you bring them? I know you work with them and all but you know   
good and well that Aeris doesn't like having Tseng around.  
Sephiroth: I...I'm sorry. Please forgive me.  
Cloud: Okay don't get all teary eyed over it.  
Sephiroth: Cloud... (takes out his sword) ...Forgive me  
(Sephiroth strikes a perfect blow to Cloud's heart.)  
Cloud: (choking on blood) Why....  
(Cloud reaches for Sephiroth. He falls dead his hand leaving a streak of blood as it passes   
Sephiroth's chest and down to the floor.)  
Sephiroth: N..Now let's go before Aeris wakes up.  
(Unfortunately it is too late as Aeris comes down the stairs to see Sephiroth standing over   
Cloud's body)  
Rude: Sephiroth you know we can't have any witnesses.  
Sephiroth: (Turns on Rude) No that wasn't the deal.  
Tseng: Well if we don't She'll tell someone.  
Aeris: CLOUD!!! Sephiroth you....  
(Aeris takes up Cloud's rusty old sword and runs toward Sephiroth. Sephiroth acting out of   
reflex stabs Aeris.)  
Sephiroth: NO, AERIS!!!  
Tseng: Good work. Let's go home.   
(Tseng and Rude leave. Sephiroth Holds Aeris in his arms.)  
Sphiroth: Aeris please don't die. (Voice begins to crack) Hold on I won't let it end this way.  
Aeris: Why Sephiroth?  
(Sephiroth Carries Aeris to a hospital. The medics are giving her the best treatment possible  
but she is still fading. Sephiroth holds her hand.)  
Sephiroth: Please...  
(Aeris Does not respond. Her heart monitor flat lines. The medics try several times to revive   
her but are unsuccesful.)  
Wedge(as medic): I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do. If She had gotten here sooner   
or if we had more of her blood type on hand it might have been different.  
Jessie(as medic): Whoever did that must have been a cold blooded professional. She was hit   
right in a major artery. An inch one way or the other and she could have survived.  
Sephiroth: I'll tell you who that was. It was me. And this can never leave this room.  
(Sephiroth quickly mows down Wedge. Jessie tries to run but is caught as well.)  
Sephiroth: Surely I am damned now. (Falls to his knees) OH, GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?  
(Later Sephiroth returns to the house where he had just committed his unspeakable crime and  
burns it to the ground.)  
Sephiroth: Flames consume and purify. My sins cannot be forgiven. It matters not what I do   
from here. I am but grim Death's pawn.  
  
(One year later.)  
Rain is pouring down but the lower parts of Midgar are dry except for where leaks in the plate   
allow some water to slip through. Some water trickles down into a cemetery. It flows over   
two graves marked Aeris Gainsborough and Cloud Stryfe. The soil moistens. From the mud of   
Aeris's grave a hand tears through. Soaked and dirty Aeris crawls to the surface. Her  
face pale and marked with black lines. She's confused but seems to have a purpose.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[End of Part One.]  
Aeris is Back on Earth. But why? Find out in part two: "Hell to Pay"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Back on Earth  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
  
Part two  
Hell to Pay  
  
  
People once believed that a crow carries the soul to the land of the dead. But  
sometimes a terrible sadness is carried with that soul. And sometimes just sometimes  
the crow can bring the soul back to set the wrong things right. Because sometimes   
love is stronger than death   
  
Aeris looks over Cloud's tombstone. Her eyes are filled with tears. Her fists are  
clenched. A large Crow lands on the tombstone and Caws at her. Some one puts a coat over her.  
  
Biggs: You don't look so good. Come on let's get you inside.  
  
(Aeris wasn't sure who he was but he seemed familiar and trust worthy. Biggs Takes Aeris to   
Sector seven. A bar called seventh heaven. Everyone looks at Aeris with a sort of confused  
shock. Biggs takes her below.)  
  
Tifa: I know I've seen her somewhere before.  
  
(Below Biggs helps Aeris clean up. He wipes the dirt from her face noticing that the strange  
"makeup" will not come off.)  
Biggs: I remember you. You're Aeris aren't you. The flower lady. Cloud's fiance.   
(Aeris looks down)  
Biggs: What happened to you? You look like hell. Oh, still not talking. You're just in shock.  
(Above. Outside the door a large crow lands.)  
Marlene: Wow, a birdie.  
(Marlene goes outside to see the crow.)  
Tifa: Odd. I didn't think there were any birds left in Midgar.  
(Jessie limps in)  
Barret: Jessie what happened to your brace?  
Jessie: (Throws a mangled device on the floor) that happened.  
Barret: Damn girl you know how expensive those are. And you can't walk good enough without it  
to come on a mission.  
Jessie: It'll be worth it when the nightly news comes on.  
(Tifa turns on a TV.)  
TV: A large explosion earlier today destroyed mako reactor number one. Shinra denies that  
Avalanche members caused the explosion and blames poor workmanship for the accident.  
Tifa: Way to go Jessie.  
(Below.)  
Biggs: Hey Jessie's back.  
Aeris: Jessie....  
Biggs: You know her? Hey maybe she can help you.  
(Biggs goes and gets Jessie.)  
Jessie: Aeris? You can't be....  
Biggs: What's wrong?  
Jessie: That's Aeris all right, but....She died a year ago. I saw it for myself. Biggs can you   
leave us alone for a moment.  
Biggs: Okay (leaves)  
Jessie: Aeris is it you? I know you should be dead. But then again so should I.  
Aeirs: I....remember....Sephiroth.  
Jessie: Yeah, so do I. The murdering bastard. He killed Wedge right in front of me. He tried  
to kill me. Somehow his blow was poorly aimed and too soft. But he left me crippled for life.  
That's why I need a brace to walk. But you, how did you survive?   
Aeris: I...I didn't. I remember now. I did die. I was buried for a year.  
Jessie: You're telling that you came back from the dead. I know that's impossible but  
somehow it's the only thing that makes any sense.  
Aeris: I'm back....for revenge.  
Jessie: Hey wait. I hate Sephiroth as much as anyone but you're no match for him. You've  
been given a second chance. Don't throw it away.  
Aeris: My life isn't worth living without cloud. This is all that matters to me.  
I want him dead. And all of Shinra. Isn't that what you want. That's why you joined   
Avalanche isn't it.  
(enter Tifa)  
Tifa: Now I remember you. You're Aeris. The one Cloud dumped me for.   
Aeris: I didn't mean to hurt you.  
Tifa: I don't care about that just tell me that Cloud is all right.  
Aeris: I'm sorry he....he's dead. Sephiroth Killed him. Me too. I came back. I know it   
sounds impossible but it's the only explanation I have. I came back to take revenge.  
Tifa: Okay if that's true then why you and not Cloud. He's bigger stronger and owns a sword.  
Aeris: I'm still learning. I don't have all the answers. I don't even understand why Sephiroth  
did what he did. He and Cloud were life long friends. It just doesn't make any sense.  
But I don't care any more. I am here for one purpose and one purpose only. And that is Death.  
Jessie: Please Aeris, reconsider. Life is such a precious thing. I've had patients who said   
they died on the table and came back. They always had some positive new outlook.  
Aeris: That's not real death. Not like I've been through. I died with tears in my eyes.  
I saw everything I held dear destroyed. I only live for one reason. When that's done maybe  
I can be with Cloud again.  
Jessie: Aeris....I'm sorry I couldn't save you. if only..  
Aeris: No, I was dead when I saw Cloud die.  
Tifa: Enough talk about dying. Aeris you're our guest. Please make yourself at home. Some  
dinner, a good night's sleep maybe?  
Aeris: I'm not that tired really. Not hungry either.  
Jessie: You may still be in shock. (Checks Aeris's Pulse) You...Don't have a pulse.   
(Places her hand under Aeris's nose) You're not breathing either.  
Aeris: (With a sly look) Does it surprise you? Doesn't surprise me. Not after you  
give it some thought.  
Jessie: I see. Then you really are...  
Tifa: Aeris...  
Aeirs: No. don't cry for me. I died a long time ago. The time to morn my passing has long   
since passed. What I'm here to do is of no importance to the world of the living.  
  
Later that night. Everyone is asleep. Aeris pretending to sleep opens one eye. When she   
sees that everything is clear she gets up. She takes the lift up. On the upper floor she looks  
behind the bar. There is a box marked "Barret's guns. Don't touch." Aeris opens it to find  
a number of shotguns, revolvers, rifles, and other such things. She looks in a back   
room, finding Various wardrobes. She first looks through Tifa's, however most of it won't fit.  
She eventually finds a black outfit of reasonable size in the back. When she looks through  
Barret's she finds one of his vests that on her makes a good long coat perfect for concealment.  
After collecting sufficient weaponry Aeris leaves.  
  
Several days pass.  
  
Tifa: Jessie are you sure about this?   
Barret: At least wait 'till we can get you a new brace You won't get far on a crutch.  
Jessie: It may be too late by then. I want to find out what happened to Aeris.  
Biggs: This is personal I can tell. Just come back safely okay.  
(Jessie leaves)  
  
(Aeris Has been traveling for some time. The crow that watched her resurrection is following.)  
Aeris: And what's with you? Why are you following me?   
(The crow squawks)  
Aeris: Are you trying to tell me something?   
  
(Later in a bar on the upper plat, Rude is enjoying a drink with Reno. Aeris enters.)  
  
Reno: Hmm. Looks like someone from the slums. Why is she up here? Maybe looking  
for some business eh. (nudges Rude)  
(Rude turns around. His smile quickly turns to an expression of terror.)  
Rude: OH, HOLLY SHIT!!  
(Aeris approaches the table and offers a flower.)  
Aeris: Buy a flower? It's only a gill.  
(Rude reaches into his coat and pulls out his gun. Aeris brings out one of her revolvers and  
sticks it under Rude's chin. Rude fires into Aeris. She doesn't flinch. The crow flies in  
and squawks.)  
Aeris: When you get to Hell. Tell the devil to tidy up because I'm sending him some company.  
(Aeris fires. Rude's shades fly off his face as he lands in a pool of blood. A number of Shinra   
soldiers reach for their weapons and fire. When the smoke clears Aeris still stands, holding  
a pair of uzies. She fires into the group killing some wounding others. When the opposition   
is thoroughly stopped she turns to Reno who cowers in a corner.)  
Reno: What the in the hell are you?  
Aeris: Not in Hell. Just a messenger from.   
Reno: Don't kill me!  
Aeris: Don't worry. You haven't done anything wrong....that I know of. But you can do me   
a favor. Tell them. Tell Sephiroth. I'm coming, and he has Hell to pay. And one other thing.  
Don't get in my way.  
  
(Aeris leaves with the mysterious crow following. Reno looks out the window but can't see her.)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of part two. Murder is a messy affair. Revenge can be even messier. Death was never  
meant to be pretty. Maybe it's so we'll put more value on life. But did it work?  
See more in part three: "Rain Forever"  
  
  
Back on Earth  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
  
Part Three  
Rain Forever  
  
People once believed that a crow carries the soul to the land of the dead. But  
sometimes a terrible sadness is carried with that soul. And sometimes just sometimes  
the crow can bring the soul back to set the wrong things right. Because sometimes   
love is stronger than death.  
  
Don Corneo's mansion. Aeris Comes to the gate.  
  
Aeris: I'm here to see Corneo.  
Gaurd 1: Another one?  
Gaurd 2: Are you sure about this?  
Aeris: I am.  
Gaurd: Well It's your life.  
  
Aeris enters. A line of varios Females waits at his door. Aeris pushes her way to the front and  
enters Corneo's bedroom.   
  
Corneo: Ooh creepy look. Well don't knock it till you've tried it come on over here.  
Aeirs: You are mistaken. I am here on business. You've lived rather vigorously havn't you.  
But all things have a toll. It's time to pay the piper.  
Corneo: So you're a tax collecter?   
Aeris: You might say that. I'm not sure whether it's the alchohol the cigars or the varios   
diseases you've contracted but I don't really care. I have a job to do.  
(moments later Aeris leaves.)  
Aeris: Go home all of you. Corneo won't be seeing anyone for a long time.   
(The mansion slowly empties. Aeris returns to Corneo's bedroom where his body hangs from   
the cieling. )  
Aeris: You do have one thing going for you. Your death will help me send a message. Perhaps   
they will consider that when passing judgement on you.  
  
(Aeris drops some plastic explosives anumber of grenades and a few sticks of TNT. She steps   
outside just before the explosives detonate. The flames burn long into the night.)  
  
(Shinra headqarters)  
TV: The mansion of prominent Shinra politition Don Corneo Burned to the ground today. Corneo is   
believed to be dead. The Woman in black that killed a Turk member two days ago was reported  
to be on the scene.  
Rufus: Damn! Who is that? You idiots! How can one woman kill a Turk and twenty Shinra  
soldiers?   
Sephiroth: She will kill you too Rufus. She is the messenger of death. In her path flowers  
wilt. In her stare the heart will stop.   
Reno: Oh that reminds me. She wanted me to give you this. (hands Rufus a black rose)  
Sephiroth: She is after you.  
Rufus: I don't believe in fate. Let her come.  
(Rufus leaves)  
Tseng: I remember her from somewhere.  
Sephiroth: You should. You killed her. Well not exactly. I am just as responsible.  
Tseng: Huh? You're sying she's dead.  
Sephhiroth: It makes perfect sense. I've killed so many people. Eventualy fate had to catch   
up with me. Since No one on Earth is good enough to kill me an exeption had to be made.  
Tseng: So, You're the reason We've got Hell on earth coming after us. So why don't I kill you  
and spare all of us.  
Sephiroth: Do you really think you can do that? NO, many more will be judged. Then me.   
Or fate could be changed.  
Tseng: How? Bullets don't don't hurt her. She can't die.  
Sephiroth: I've been watching. The Crow is her source of power. Kill the crow and She's as   
human as you or me. Well, as human as you anyway.  
  
Where Cloud and Aeris's house once stood. Aeris combs through the rubble. She finds   
Cloud's old sword. Unusual that scavengers haven't already taken it. She leaves a handfull of  
flowers and begins to walk away.  
(enter Jessie)  
Jessie: Is this where it all happened?   
Aeris: You shouldn't have come here. I don't want anyone else to be cought up in this.  
Jessie: It's too late I already am. I owe you. I couldn't save your life.  
Aeris: If you really want to repay your debt then do me this favor. Stop killing.  
Don't follow my path. The business of death is best left to the dead.  
Jessie: Please...  
Aeris: No Jessie. You were hurt by Sephiroth. You have a lifelong injury as a constant  
reminder. I know that. But you still have your life. You have friends. You have a future.   
Never throw that away. Mabey there's someone out there you have feelings for. Like I did  
for Cloud. Don't let your life end like mine.  
  
(Aeris walks away. Jessie remains for awhile contemplating what Aeris said.)  
  
Jessie: I...Don't have feelings for anyone. But mabey she has a point. What does life  
mean to me? I haven't smiled in a long time. Mabey I'm going down the wrong path. But  
is it too late to change?  
(Enter Barret)  
Barret: There you are. We've all been looking for you. We were all worried about you.  
Jessie: You were worried about me?   
Barret: Of corse. Avalanche is like family. Losin' you'd be like losin' a sister.  
Jessie: Thanks Barret. I needed to hear that.  
Barret: Huh? What happened to you?   
Jessie: I'm not sure.   
Barret: Well come on Let's go home. (picks Jessie up)  
Jessie: Barret?  
Barret: I'm not gonna let you limp all the way back.  
  
(Aeris watches from the shadows as Barret carries Jessie away.)  
  
Aeris: Good. Now I'm alone.   
(enter delivery boy)  
Delivery boy: Is your name Aeris Gainsborough.  
Aeris: That's me.  
Delivery boy: This is for you. (hands Aeris a letter) So how bout a tip.  
Aeris: Sure. Get a better job.  
  
(The next night on the upper plate wall market. Tseng is waiting. Aeris aproches)  
  
Aeris: Thanks for calling me out. Saves me the trouble of hunting you down.   
Tseng: Well I wanted to get it over with. But it's not going to end like you think.  
Aeris: Is that what you think?  
Tseng: I know how to kill you. This time you will stay dead. (Takes out a rifle.)  
(The crow lands on Aeris's shoulder)  
Aeris: Fire away. You deserve a fighting chance.  
(Tseng fires and hits the crow. Aeris collapses.)  
Tseng: Didn't expect that did you. Now you die just like any one else. (Lowers his gun to   
Aeris.)  
  
Tseng shoots Aeris. He turns and begins to leave. Out of the corner of his eye Tseng   
spots the crow getting up. He turns to find Aeris already pointing a gun at him. Before he can   
squeez off another round, Tseng is shot. He falls back to the edge of the plate. He slips.   
Aeris walks to the edege to find Tseng hanging.   
  
Tseng: Please spare me.  
Aeris: Did you give Cloud that chance? You know we were about to be married. I wanted to have   
a family. And now we can't have that. Those children we wanted will never be born. Can  
you hear them? They're crying out. (Grabs Tseng's hand and pulls him up to her face.)   
Hush little baby don't say a word....  
Tseng: Please I'm begging you  
Aeris: Mommie's gonna buy you a BIG BLACK BIRD! (Throws Tseng from the ledge.)  
  
Aeris looks at her hand. She's bleeding. The crow walks to Aeris's side. The bullet  
had hit it in the wing.  
  
Aeris: I have to be more careful. He almost got me.   
  
Aeris looks up to the Shinra tower. She takes out a machiene gun and fires into the   
front of the building. She walks away. Behind her the sign of the crow is shot into the   
buildings.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of part three  
The secrets of life can be found in the most unlikely of places. There is a difference  
between justice and revenge. But there are those who don't pretend to care.   
The end is in sight. Will vengence be served or will the messenger of death meet her master.  
find out in part four: "Believe in Angels."  
  
  
Back on Earth  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
  
Part Four  
Believe in Angels  
  
People once believed that a crow carries the soul to the land of the dead. But  
sometimes a terrible sadness is carried with that soul. And sometimes just sometimes  
the crow can bring the soul back to set the wrong things right. Because sometimes   
love is stronger than death.  
  
Aeris Perches on a rooftop and looks out on Upper Midgar. Rain pours down.   
Aeris leaps down and advances toward the tower.  
  
Inside Heiddiger is hitting on one of the Female employees. He spots Aeris.  
  
Heiddiger: Hey you...You're...The woman in black.  
Aeris: I am the Angel of death. You're already about to be unemployed. Get out of my way and  
you can at least remain alive.  
Heiddiger: (Reaches for his gun) I'm not afraid of you.  
  
Aeris Pulls out a gun and empties it into Heiddiger. Aeris looks to the female  
employee.  
  
Aeris: If you know what's good for you, you won't scream. Hmmph. He seems to have confused  
courage and stupidity.  
  
Aeris enters an elevator. She looks up at the floor numbers. First they are advancing   
quickly. Around floor thirty it stops.   
  
Elaina (over loudspeaker): You will pay for killing Tseng. I'm going to avenge him.  
  
The elevaor drops quickly. Aeris looks around for a way out. After some quick   
consideration she dives out the window. Aeris clings to the side of the building as the elevator   
plumits to the ground floor. Aeris pulls herself up and begins climbing the shaft. She   
eventualy reaches the 60th floor. When she comes out she finds the floor empty except for Elaina.  
  
Elaina: You took away the one I love. I know he was working up the courage to ask me out.  
but now that can never happen. I want revenge.  
Aeris: Listen to me. Tseng had to pay for his crimes, but you have done nothing. I don't   
want to fight you. Don't make me kill you too.  
Elaina: You won't intimidate me. You see before he died Tseng told me your weakness. Without  
the crow you're nothing.   
  
Elaina Takes out a pair of short swords. Aeris Drops her coat and compliment of guns.  
  
Aeris: I'm not going to fight you. I have no fight with you. I can understand what you feel,  
but I'm not your enemy.  
  
Elaina Strikes at the crow. She knicks it's leg. Aeris in response falls over.   
  
Elaina: How does it feel to find out you're not imortal?  
Aeris: I already knew that. I found out the hard way. (Gets up) I won't pretend to have been   
in the right. We had something personal to settle. Please don't make me do this.  
Elaina: Go ahead and beg. It won't save you. (Charges at Aeris stabbing her on the short sword.)  
  
Aeris overpowers Elaina and takes the sword away.   
  
Aeris(dark): fine if that's the way you want it.  
  
Aeris Stabs Elaina. Elaina's eyes fill with tears.   
  
Elaina: Tseng...I'm sorry. I failed.  
  
Tears stream from Elaina's eyes as they close for the last time.  
  
Aeris: Why? What's the difference between what I'm doing and what Sephiroth did? How many   
more must die before this is done?  
  
Aeris continues up the stairs. The She stops at Hojo's lab.  
  
Aeris: Are you Hojo?  
Hojo: Yes, I am. why do you ask.  
Aeris: Is it true that you are the only one who can build a mako reactor?  
Hojo: Obviosly. Do you honestly think that any of these primatives could even begin to   
comprehend the science of mako.  
Aeris: That's all I needed to know. I have a message for you. Avalanche says hello.  
  
Aeris shoves Hojo into a glass chamber, and turns a dial. She ties a grenade to the door  
so that the pin will come out if it is opened.  
  
Aeris: If I'm correct the radiation will kill you in about ten minutes. If you try to get out   
the grenade will go off. It's your decision. Just how do you want to die?  
  
Aeris watches from the next room. Hojo after twelve minutes dies from intense radiation.  
  
Aeris: Hmm. Such a coward. Didn't even know the grenade was a dud.  
  
Aeris continues up the Shinra building.   
  
(In president Shinra's office.)  
Shinra: She's here! Oh, God what do I do?  
  
A battered and beaten palmer staggers in the door. Aeris walks in behind him.  
  
Aeris: You die. Can you hear that?   
(A bell tolls)  
Aeris: It tolls for thee.  
  
(On the Balcony. Rufus is preparing to escape by hellicopter. Aeris Walks into view and rolls   
president Shinra's head to Rufus's feet.)  
  
Aeris: The saying goes that the sins of the father are also the sins of the son.   
  
The hellicopter pilot panicks and begins to fly away. Rufus Brings his shotgun to bear,  
and fires at Aeris. Aeris continues to advance. Rufus fires agin. Aeris Still advances.  
Rufus fires a third round.  
  
Aeris: And I always thought third time's a charm. I wonder who came up with that. Well when   
you see him you can tell him he was wrong.  
  
Aeris picks up Rufus by the throught, and hurls him into the escaping hellicopter's   
blades. She looks up to the roof where Sephiroth is waiting. She climbs up to face him.  
  
Sephiroth: This is where it all ends. There is no more Shinra. Only two servants of the reaper.  
Aeris: Sephiroth. I know you regret your actions. I know your soul is burdened. I'm  
not here to convey justice. This is a mission of revenge. No greater good is served in my   
actions. I wish I could forgive you but I can't. Not yet.   
Sephiroth: I see I still have a pennance to pay. But you know I will defend myself to the   
absolute best of my abillities. And I will kill you if the opportunity should arrise.  
  
Sephiroth charges. Aeris steps out of the way however his true intent is revealed as he   
strikes down the crow. Aeris falls to her knees. The crow lies wounded on the ground.   
Sephiroth raises his sword and delivers the killing blow to the once fearful crow.  
Aeris lies motionles on the ground. Sephiroth walks to the edge of the roof.  
  
Sephiroth: Is there no one who can stop me? God help us all.   
Cloud's voice: Aeris....Get up. You've come too far to give up now.  
Aeris: I can't. The crow is gone. I have no more power. I've failed.  
Cloud's voice: That's not true. Can you feel that? The feeling inside you. That is your  
power. Be strong Aeris.   
  
Aeris struggles to her feet. Her face no longer has the strange markings. In the   
cold rain her breath is visible. Her hands are cold but she can feel the cold. Aeris puts   
her hand to her chest where she can feel her heart beating once again. She reaches up to the sky   
and finds her hand on the hilt of Cloud's massive sword.  
  
Aeris: SEPHIROTH!!!   
Sephiroth: Impossible, the crow is dead!  
Aeris: That's true. The crow is gone. My power is gone. But I remain. My soul remains.  
My love and my hate remain. All my love and all my hate. That is my power.  
  
Aeris rushes Sephiroth. Sephiroth Retaliates with a horrizontal stroke intended for a   
clean decapitation, but Aeris ducks under and runs the wide blade of Clouds sword into   
Sephiroth.   
  
Aeris: Lord our father forgive us our sins...  
  
Sephiroth falls back and off the Shinra building. He hits the plate.  
his sword falling behind him lands and empales him through the heart.   
  
Sephiroth(with his dying breath): Amen.  
  
(In the morning at the gates of Midgar)  
Jessie: So you're leaving Midgar?  
Aeris: There's nothing left for me here. It seems I've been given a second chance. I want to   
do the things I've dreamed about. Are you coming? You could start a new life.  
Jessie: No my life is here. My friends are here. I'm a medic remember. People will need me.  
I think I can do more good here. Perhaps some day I will leave. Mabey we'll meet again.  
But not today.  
Aeris: Well, good bye, and good luck.  
Jessie: You too, and thanks for everything.  
  
Aeris walks from the gates of Midgar. Sunlight shines into her eyes, and a cool breeze   
blows through her hair. Aeris takes a deep breath and enjoys the sweet smell of the clean air.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[END]  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's the end. What did you think? Okay calm down. Take the gun away from your head.  
Just take out your frustrations on me by giving me some serios feedback.  
Send Commentary to vmaggus@hotmail.com and check out my other works   
on HFUFF gigahurts.tripod.com 


End file.
